Prue Halliwell/Charmed Life
Charmed Life Season 1 After Phoebe moved back into the Halliwell Manor and reawakened the Power of Three, Phoebe had a Premonition of two children getting hit by a car, Phoebe intervened and wound up in the hospital due to saving two kids from getting hit by the car. She explains to Prue their magical heritage, but she is completely dismissive of the discovery until she accidentally moves a cup of cream across the bar. Distraught by the new information, she continues to argue with Phoebe about their heritage and about using her powers. Phoebe discovers anger to be the trigger to her telekinesis and endlessly discusses the issues that she has. First with Roger, then their father Victor and eventually Phoebe herself. This causes her anger to escalate to a maximum point and subsequently removes everything in a section of a pharmacy that they're in. After letting out the repressed anger, she finally begins to accept her identity as a witch. She continues to retain a normal life while taking the lead for the Charmed Ones in fighting evil. However, her magical life greatly interferes with her romantic one. She reunites with high school flame, Andy Trudeau who is an inspector of the San Francisco Police Department who works on supernatural phenomenon, and though she loves him, her secret creates a great gap in their relationship and Prue eventually ends their relationship after realizing it wouldn't have worked out even if she told him that she was a witch. Prue came to the realization after casting a Truth Spell to learn how Andy would react to her being a witch. Andy was at first surprised, but said eventually he would be able to deal with it, he just couldn't deal with the fact Prue lied to him. Around the time they regained their powers, their father, Victor Bennett, returns after 20 years of absence. Unlike Piper and Phoebe, Prue has had unresolved issues with him since he left which causes her to distrust him. Victor confesses that he is after the Book of Shadows because he wants to protect them from all evil forces it's drawing, but Prue dismisses his point completely, persuading Phoebe and Piper to her side now. However, Phoebe has a premonition of three shapeshifters posing as Victor to steal the book and learns to trust their father again. When two Victors appear in the manor, the real Victor calls Prue "Prudence", allowing her to differentiate them and vanquish the impostor and his fellow shapeshifters. This allows Prue to resolve their problems and accept him as part of their lives shortly before he leaves again. Over time, her issues with her father starts again. Various demons attack the Charmed One's in an attempt to acquire Prue's power, most notably Whitaker Berman, a demon of Fear known as Barbas and Gabriel Statler, a Lord of War. Whitaker Berman was a wheelchair bound scientist who discovered a way to leap in to dreams, a power known as Dream Leaping. Whitaker targeted several women, his last being Prue. While taking a bath, Prue fell asleep and Whitaker appeared in her dream, scratching her back with a sponge. Prue believed it was only a dream until she looked into a mirror and saw the scratch marks on her back. Whitaker attacked her again, this time trying to persuade her to jump off a building to her death. Prue was able to overcome Whitaker and she killed him in the dream. Prue was targeted by the Demon of Fear known as Barbas, a demon encountered by The Charmed Ones mother, Patty. Patty included an entry in the Book of Shadowsabout Barbas; Prue discovered the entry and was surprised to see her mother's handwriting. Barbas attacked Prue in her shower making her fear of drowning like her mother come to bear, overflowing the shower causing Prue to overcome by water. She was saved when Andy opened the bathroom door, rendering Barbas unable to feed on her fear and kill her. She was almost scared to death, so much so that a strike of white appeared in her hair. While looking in the Book, more information appeared in the Book telling Prue that she must trust in the greatest of all powers to overcome Barbas. Barbas then targeted Phoebe, but Prue was able to defeat him when she received a visit from her mother while she was shoved into a pool of water. Prue also became the target of Gabriel Statler, who was encountered centuries prior by a Halliwell ancestor, Brianna. Gabriel's sister Helena poses as an antique seller at Buckland Auction House seeking Prue's expertise on various pieces the Statler family has stored in a warehouse and asks her to come by, where she is then attacked by Gabriel. After locating an entry on Gabriel and his crystal sword, Prue casts a Charm of Multiplicity, after which two more Prues are created, hoping they will be strong enough to get Gabriel's sword away from him like Brianna did centuries ago. Also, by becoming witches, she and Phoebe's relationship improves greatly throughout the season, turning from two rivaling sisters closer to each other than when they don't know about their heritage, along with Piper. Prue was also reluctant about the idea of becoming a mother due to her tragic childhood and magical life, but after a young witch named Max sends a message (with assistance from Leo), she learns from the boy's experience and realizes that she does want to have children. While trying to protect a young child from the Grimlocks, she finds out that her telekinesis had escalated from channeling through squinting her eyes to moving her hands, making her a powerful weapon in following seasons, but this encounter with the Grimlocks eventually leads to her ex, Andy, finding out about her secret when she saves him from one of them. When Phoebe comes into contact with an evil spirit named Jackson Ward, Andy helps them by locating a weapon used by Jackson and Prue shares the Book of Shadows with him and how she cast a Truth Spell to learn if he would accept her secret. Although Andy is at first upset, he accepts what Prue did and the two remain close. Andy protects the Halliwell's secret with all his life, and his and Prue's feelings started rekindling but even her powers weren't enough to save him when he was killed by the demon Inspector Rodriguez in the season finale. When Rodriguez attacked at the Manor, Andy ran in and was struck by an energy ball; dying upon impact. Prue was left unconscious and had a vision of Andy, Andy told her that she needs to wake up and continue doing what she does and that he will always love her. Prue then attends Andy's funeral with her two sisters and Darryl Morris, placing a rose upon his coffin. Season 2 At the beginning of the season, Prue blamed herself for Andy's death and when a demon known as Abraxas attacked and stole the Book of Shadows, she was unable to use her powers. Abraxas then sent the warlock Nicholas after Prue at her place of work, he attacked her but just before collapsing she chanted the spell to destroy him. She landed up in the hospital where her sisters met her, she told them she felt that Abraxas taking the Book was a way out for them; they could go back to leading normal lives again which meant not risking their lives all the time and losing the ones that they love. Prue then seeks solace in Darryl Morris, Andy's partner at the police department. Darryl told Prue that he wanted him to give her a message from him. That morning, after he saw her, Andy told him to tell her that if anything were to happen to him, that it wouldn't be her fault. He didn't want her to blame herself. She and her sisters then tried to go up against Abraxas again, but Prue was unable to channel her powers and get the Book. She then shared her feeling for feeling like she was to blame for Andy's death. Piper and Phoebe comforted her and afterwards, she was able to go up against Abraxas with her sisters and reclaim the Book of Shadows. Prue and her sisters traveled to 2009 after Phoebe had a premonition of being burned alive. In 2009, Prue was a blonde and owned Buckland Auction House in San Francisco as well as 3 more in London, Tokyo and Paris. Prue had magical troubles, even with non-magical beings. Her telekinetic powers developed, giving her the new ability of Astral Projection, allowing her to project her mind and consciousness into a tangible state. Aside from her powers, her maturity also evolves as she decides to quit her job at Buckland's to figure out what she really wanted, eventually pursued her childhood dream of becoming a photo journalist. She was kidnapped by former gangster Bane Jessup, to help him fend off against the Ordo Malorum. Though she was completely dismissive of protecting him, he sacrifices himself to protect when a demon attacks. She manages to chase him away, however, and Bane wins her trust. After this, they begin to fall in love, and Prue agrees to help him vanquish Litvak in exchange for him to return to jail, which he agrees as well. Prue also casts her first makeshift spell - a Good Luck spell to remove the bad luck bestowed upon a woman, Maggie Murphy, by a Spirit Killer. The Spirit Killer than targets Prue implanting thoughts of doubt, fear, blame and depression in her mind in an attempt to try to get her to commit suicide by jumping off of a bridge. The Killer causes her to be fired from her new job at 415 Magazine, but Prue is able to overcome the Killer's telepathic suggestion and he is then destroyed forthwith. She regains her job at 415 by taking an impeccable photo of Maggie. As the sister most traumatized by the death of their mother, Prue has had problems not only with water, but also with facing the dock where she drowned. She finds out later that her mother was killed by a Water Demon and that her former whitelighter, Sam Wilder; the father of their long-lost half-sister, Paige, had been waiting for them to come, to sacrifice anyone to protect her and her sisters from facing the demon, going to the limit of erasing their memories. Once they remember again, Prue confronts him for sitting on the sidelines and watching people die, and convinces him to help. Piper and Leo find out that Sam and Patty were in love once upon a time. When they realize what Patty had planned to do to vanquish the demon, Prue and Sam decide to confront it together. Sam subsequently sacrifices himself to protect Prue. While the sisters go up against Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, they inadvertently cast the wrong spell sending Prue to the Astral Plane along with War; this forces the sisters to work together with the remaining three Horsemen in order to get their prospective counterparts back to the physical world. Prue is successfully returned to our world and the Source of All Evil vanquishes the Horsemen for failing. After the Council is unimpressed with all the demons failing to destroy the Charmed Ones, tipping the scales from Evil to Good, they send a Dragon Warlock and a Genie after the Halliwells in an attempt to destroy them once and for all. The Genie tricks Prue into making a wish causing her to become seventeen again, rendering her powerless and vulnerable to the Dragon's manner of evil. Prue then sneaks out of the Manor and runs into the Dragon while driving down a San Francisco street. The Dragon then tries to assault her in her vehicle, after which, Prue manages to escape to a nearby park. Just before her sisters are able to save her, the Dragon kills her. Not knowing what else to do, her sisters track down the Genie and force him to help them bring Prue back to life. The Genie and the sisters successfully manage to trick the Dragon, allowing Phoebe to wish Prue alive again. Brought back to life, Prue and her sisters vanquish the Dragon forthwith. Season 3 Prue's character becomes more developed in the third season, seriously taking the role of leadership for the Charmed Ones and dedicating most of her time to hunt demons and puzzle together the Triad's plans: a demonic cult that has been sending evils after them for the past two years. She is more aggressive, but confident and uses more time to studying witchcraft, inventing the Crystal Cage to trap demons. When Cole Turner, a half-human half-demon hybrid known as "Belthazor" sent by the Triad to kill them, leads Prue to a building with a "supposed innocent" who can feel other people's emotions, she attempts to help by casting a spell to relinquish his gift. This backfired, however, as the power is transported to her instead. At first, she seemed to be dealing well with the feelings, but soon begins to pick up all the negative feelings from half the city, which begin to crumble her. Her sisters find out that the innocent is really a demon who had received the power from an empath. The original empath teaches her to deal with the power, not by fighting back but by embracing the emotions. This allows her to channel the emotions into her own powers and vanquish the demon by making him feel all the pain that she'd picked up. By vanquishing the demon, this power is removed from her forever, though it gave her powerful martial arts skills, which retained in her for the rest of the season. When Cole becomes romantically involved with Phoebe, who was unaware of his true identity at the time, Prue finds him suspicious and tells her to be careful with him. Her dislike turns to hatred when they find out that he is really the demon, Belthazor. Before Prue and Piper can vanquish him, however, Phoebe fakes his death to protect him. A few months later, she finally tells them the truth, and Prue does not take it well at all. Cole returns soon after, and aims to become good by helping them protect innocents and fighting evil. At first, Prue is reluctant to his help, but learns to tolerate his relationship to Phoebe, and eventually to trust him. Victor returns to San Francisco again after three years and Prue has to once again go through the same issues with her father. Prue's turning point with her father was after she and Victor were sucked into the The Ice Cream Man's Magical Truck; The Nothing was about to suck Prue into oblivion but Victor grabbed her arms, never letting go, saving her from the Nothing. After they are resolved, Prue embraces him into her life again and Victor promises to stay in touch more often, buying an apartment in San Francisco. On one occasion, Prue started having recurring dreams of a dangerous man named T.J. that hung out in a nearby bar, without knowing that her astral form was being used by her repressed emotions to get away from her responsibilities. After a murder outside the bar was blamed on Prue, the police started to look for her. At Piper and Leo's wedding, T.J. crashed the ceremony on a motorcycle to rescue her, just before the police came. Phoebe eventually talked astral Prue into getting herself together and Darryl, Leo and Cole found the real killer. Prue was the first to encounter the Angel of Death when demons known as Seekers targeted a young police officer hired by Reece Davidson. Prue was able to see a shadow following around the young woman and was determined to find out what or who it was. Prue discovers that it was an Angel of Death and witnessed the brutal killing of Reece by the Seekers. She then confronted the Angel who told her Death is inevitable, it is a part of life and that it is nothing that can be stopped, and she accepted that Death is not the enemy. Prue later encounters a Demonic Infector who carries a special box of each of the Seven Deadly Sins bottled by the Source, at the Source. The Infector infected Prue with the sin of Pride, the most deadliest of all the sins. Prue became extremely prideful and confident in herself; so much so she risked her life going into a car dealership in which hostages were taken by a crazed man. Prue was shot and didn't even feel it because of the adrenaline created by the sin. She was later relinquished of the sin after the destruction of the Infector. Prue also casts a spell to Track a Banshee and is in turn transformed into a dog. As a dog, she met a man after being hit by a car. Prue meets her death in the final episode of the third season, when the demon Shax comes to kill a doctor. During this attack, the Charmed Ones are exposed as witches and Piper is shot by a crazed woman named Alice Hicks; to save her sister Prue uses her telekinetic ability against all the reporters and spectators that have gathered in front of Halliwell Manor who were preventing Prue from taking her sister to the hospital in time. She eventually dies from massive blood loss and Prue is completely traumatized and devastated. After time is reset by Tempus Shax attacks again at the Manor zeroing directly in on the doctor, Prue manages to shove him out of the way, but takes the hit into herself and flies into a wall. Without Phoebe to drive away the demon and Leo to heal her, she dies from a strong hit in the back of her head caused by crashing both into the wall and the floor, as well as a massive loss of blood. With her death, the Power of Three temporarily ended until her long lost half-sister, Paige Matthews, returns to the family and recreate it, taking her place in the Power of Three. Timeline between seasons 4-8 Despite the Charmed Ones' restoration, Prue was still tethered to her sisters. The bond of the sisterhood tore at her, causing her to lash out at everyone, including Andy, whom she rejoined upon death. Feeling she needed to be alone, she retreated to a corner of the Astral Plane. When that failed, she returned to the physical plane where she came across Patience, a comatose witch, and took over her body without a second thought. By returning to the living, she felt herself whole again and resumed to using her powers to help people in Salem. This subsequently helped her sisters; as despite Paige's replacement, their powers weren't able to grow to full potential due to Prue's death. Season 9 In 2008, Cole went on the mission to find Prue at Patty's request. Prue is now owner of a tourist house named Salem Witch House, and has started training a young witch named Sarah before she was found. Prue tried to keep up pretenses, but Cole already knew. Cole wondered how she was alive in another witch's body and why she hadn't reunited her sisters, but Prue worked out the reasons; the Charmed Ones were meant to be three. Her death prevented her sisters from reaching their full potential, even with Paige as replacement. She tried to let go, but her connection to her sisters tore at her. She finally escaped the afterlife and found her way into a comatose witch's body. With Prue and Paige sharing Melinda Warren's power of telekinesis, she believed that if they ever interacted, their power would fall out of balance. Nevertheless, her interaction with Paige was set up by the Darklighter Rennek. When they touched, a powerful force knocked them back and Piper and Phoebe's powers lost control. Prue tried to reason with Paige, but she knocked her back. Prue, finally had enough of her hostility, trapped her with telekinesis and told her her identity. Paige was reluctant to believe her story, but when Prue reunited with Piper and Phoebe, they confirmed it. A brief reunion lasted between all four sisters before going after the demons that had emerged from the Underworld. Prue and Piper went off to fight the demons while Paige prepared potions for them. After realizing how serious the situation was getting, Prue deduced that she needed to relinquish her powers in order to restore balance. When Rennek came in touch with the All, the very source of magic on Earth, he rearranged order by giving mortals powers while stripping magical beings off theirs and cutting the planet's connection to The Upper Regions, The Beyond and The Underworld. Because of this, Prue was inadvertently given all of her sisters' powers. She worked hard for months to protect the world from chaos, and find a solution to the problem. Every time she felt fatigued, her sisters found their powers slowly returning. When Rennek sent a group of artificial beings to attack the Halliwells, Prue fights them off alone, exhausting herself in the process. She defeated them with a Power of Three spell, allowing her sisters to regain their powers. The impact was so much, she fell to the ground. Her soul landed in the Ghostly Plane, where she reunited with Cole. The ghosts trapped their pulled together their energy to open a hole and let Prue return to Earth, with Paige's healing to revive her body. While fighting Rennek's army at the All, Prue and Leo snuck into the dome to help Piper, Phoebe and Paige against the villain. While Rennek was busy with them, Prue snuck behind him and absorbed the Empyreal Sword and The Grimoire into her body. This broke Rennek's control over the All and gave Prue the power she needed to defeat him. She became the guardian of the All, and is now given the responsibility to protect it. Season 10 Prue noticed her sisters had grown distant from her over the last year. None of them even wanted to be near her. She eventually figured out it was because of the magic stored inside her that made her crave for what she had lost in her previous life: her position within the Power of Three. Her sisters' magic was resisting the pull and so they began to hurt even by thinking about her. Category:Charmed Life